With wings of you
by yeyeo
Summary: One day, if I fall... would anyone catch me? Yorusoi


Disclaimer: The awesome Bleach characters were not created by me.

* * *

_One day, if I fall… would anyone catch me?_

* * *

The second plane of existence, Soul Society, was a place where mortals thought of as heaven. Perhaps they were not wrong about the serenity of the landscape of Rukongai, but the blatant truth of violence, turmoil and unrest remains in this existence. Politics, poverty – it was hardly the blissful heaven.

Comparing Soul Society and the human world, Yoruichi found herself preferring the latter. Here she was, practicing her flash steps in night time environment of Karakura Town, without care about the stifling formalities expected of her due to her noble title. Flowers were prettier here too. Much to her delight, it was a cool night today, which was a rare occurrence given the season.

It had been a hundred years or so since she stepped foot into the second dimension, but she still worried for a certain someone. Or at least, her heart did.

_Soi Fon._

Sometimes, working out in the darkness of night reminded Yoruichi of times long before, when she used to train together with her comrades… and especially with Soi Fon. She wondered how the girl was faring on her own in the division, but she never had the courage to ask Kisuke about Soi.

Yoruichi ran on, trying to clear her head of these thoughts, for she didn't want to think about Soi right now.

* * *

_One, two! One, two! One, two!_

The captain of the second division and Special Forces strode through the lines of the new trainees, observing them as they did their daily routines. Her pale lips tightened as she spotted some major flaws in the training pattern that was taught, and she beckoned the 7th seat officer to her. Unsurprisingly, he hastened to his captain's side, aware of a brewing storm.

These few days, his captain's temper had been far worse than ever.

"You. Go get your lieutenant here for me. Now." Soi Fon ground out her words, barely controlling her irritation with that oaf of a lieutenant who was supposed to be supervising the training.

_This impromptu check has just aggravated my mood. Every single year around these few days everything just seems to have become much more unbearable. _

"If only she had stopped bothering me in my memories- that bitch." She muttered to herself.

A few steps away, Ohmaeda huffed from the exertion of running to the captain from the opposite lodge. "Cap-Captain! You were looking for me?"

"Imbecile! Tell me why the training patterns have gone so horribly wrong!" Gray eyes pierced through the huge bulk of a man easily, and he cowered in fear.

_She's dead in your heart, Soi Fon. She left._

* * *

"Long time no see, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi removed the shawl obscuring her face as she dropped down the cliff together with Soi.

Gray eyes widened in disbelief as her senses recognized the woman in front of her.

_It's her…_

Her pale features hardened after a moment's hesitation, quickly remembering her pain and anger when Yoruichi left without word. Soi Fon straightened her back and landed nimbly at the bottom of the cliff, escaping from the strong grasp of her senior. Unbeknownst to her, topaz eyes darkened slightly in guilt as her hold on the captain was thrown off.

"Well, well. Little bee, did ya miss me?"

Staring at the cold hatred burning in those silvery gray eyes, Yoruichi thought of how different that gaze used to be before all hell broke loose. They once reflected her emotions so easily, yielding Soi's shyness and warmth within those irises. Had things changed that much between them?

"As much as you love me to, I'm afraid to disappoint you, Yoruichi!" Her voice full of contained wrath and steel, each word determining its worth.

"So it took a hundred years of missing me to finally call me without honorifics? So be it, Soi Fon. Catch me if you can!"

_Just like old times huh, Soi Fon. _

She ran like the wind, heading for the forest.

* * *

_100 years ago._

The first time I met her, I didn't know her name. She was masked, just like all the other members of the Special Forces. For someone who looked so small, she stood up to the rest better than I thought. I joined in the training, fighting briefly against her before she realized who her opponent was.

A look of shock passed through her distinct gray eyes, and I was quite amused by how rigid she was in my presence.

Sometime after, I asked a guard named Kouji to give me details about this masked girl I fought. It was then I learned of her name - Soi Fon. I thought it beautiful, to be named after a deadly bee.

It surprises me, that I paid any attention to Soi Fon. She was a plain girl, a little short in stature and with straight cropped hair unlike my own rebellious one, which stood in all directions.

Whenever I was bored, I would head to the balcony, hoping to get a glimpse of that girl in action in the courtyard. Her strength and energy never fails to astound me, even now. I didn't look the part, but I was weary of the world. Somehow, her unique charisma stuck onto me, reminding of myself when I was younger. Yet again, she was different.

On a whim, I told Kouji to summon Soi Fon. Her abilities had clearly passed the tests, and I wanted to make her my personal bodyguard. To some extent, I was interested in knowing more about her.

The look of innocence and admiration when she met me in my quarters for her initiation was embedded deeply in my memory… especially her silvery gray irises that told volumes. Her first stammer of my name was said most sincerely; I had not heard anyone speak of my name like that.

I had always requested for her to be seated next to me during mealtimes. After a while, it became a habit. Just to tease her and see her blush, I would grab her food at times, enjoying the moment when she let her guard down a little more around me. When I was feeling more generous, I gave her food instead. Both had the same effect anyway.

Then the trainings and the missions with her began. Occasionally, I would bring only her along with me on some hollow missions. I saw her determination to protect me, and her resolve to become stronger. I knew, at that moment when she saved me from a stray hollow's attack, that she would be so- although her attempt had ended in her brief capture by the hollow.

I recall, somehow, that the sight of Soi Fon in danger sent adrenaline pumping through my veins. That sudden burst of energy was enough for me to kill the beast in one stroke of the sword. Feigning as though nothing significant had happened, I patted her on the head when she landed on the ground before me and started berating herself.

That night, it was full moon. I spotted her amidst the cherry blossoms, training hard on her sword. For some unknown reason, my legs brought me to her on their own accord. As I heard her condemn herself for what happened in the day, an ache started in my chest, spreading to other parts of my body. I had enough.

Sliding a hand on hers as she paused for a moment to regain her breath, I guided her arm in a smooth motion, slicing the air. Her scent was intoxicating… she smelled of soap and freshness. She started, leaping out of my hold to greet me. At the loss of contact, it became chilly. It felt so warm to be close to her.

I was hesitant to take the first step, but eventually, I laid my head on her lap, my uniform flapping slightly in the motion.

_It feels so right._

Thinking that I was asleep, Soi Fon played with my purple locks, fiddling them through her gentle fingers.

_It's so blissful. _

"I'll always be by your side, protecting you, Yoruichi-sama."

"Yeah." I mumbled. And I meant it.

But when Kisuke's letter arrived the day after, I knew I shouldn't have made that promise.

* * *

_Why are you back? Haven't you tormented me enough?! _

"I will never forgive you, Yoruichi! You betrayed my respect, and my trust!" Soi cried out, rushing towards Yoruichi with her speed and might, pulsing with reiatsu.

A fist sizzling with shunkou energies stopped Soi Fon in her tracks, her face barely an inch away from impact. She stared at the dark fist that was controlling the energy with care. Soi retracted herself from her combat stance, overwhelmed by the act of mercy.

_Kill me. Save me from this pain…_

Unwanted tears fell down in torrents, sliding along porcelain features that were contorted with pain.

"Why do you have such a hold over me, Yoruichi-sama! Why! Even after everything I've tried, I couldn't forget you. No matter how hard I tried, you would still haunt me in my dreams… Why won't you go away…?" she sobbed. "Why… why didn't you take me with you?"

Soi Fon fell down on her knees, kneeling in front of her mentor like she did a century ago when she found her gone.

"Yoruichi-sama… why did you break your promise?"

Yoruichi gazed down at the broken girl, an odd look in her eyes that Soi Fon didn't see.

"I… I wanted to protect you, Soi. From the world… from me…"

A thousand emotions flashed through her cat-like eyes- sorrow, guilt, agony, pain, relief… but above all, longing.

"So please… please don't cry."

_Because I think I fell in love with you. I want to let you go._

* * *

_That day, we fell. And no one was there to save us._

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote anything, so I'm a little rusty. I'm appalled by the lack of Yorusoi fics that I had to resort to writing my own to satisfy my craving for them. I hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are love, as usual. Heehee.


End file.
